ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Speedster
For use of the Speedster in a Starfinder campaign, see Speedster (Starfinder). The Speedster harnesses their power from the Speed Pool, created by the God of Speed called Zoran, in order to move at unnatural speeds. These Speedsters are capable of performing amazing feats because of their speeds that others cannot. Because of their connections to the Speed Pool, their bodies become surrounded in electricity. The color of the electricity is different for each Speedster based on their personality and its hues change depending on their emotions. The only colors that Speedsters don’t have is White, the color of Zoran’s electricity and the Source of its Light, and Black which is Negative Speed and corrupted (see Archetypes below). When Zoran shares the speed force it splits from the White into different colors when manifested on the mortal plane making Speedsters unique. This does not mean that different Speedsters can’t have the same color electricity, however. Their powers are unique and are non-magical. Instead, they use physical actions performed at high speeds to achieve tasks that seem magical to the untrained eye. They are also sensitive to speed and movement of any kind as well as natural frequencies and as a result can notice and perceive things about the natural world that other classes cannot. Just as a magic user would be sensitive to things that are magical, whether divine or arcane, the Speedster is equally sensitive to the natural frequencies of the universe. Role: A Speedster has many skills and powers that allow them to do various acts. Many Speedsters make great scouts since they are capable of examining areas faster than others can respond and are great at disabling traps before they can activate. They also have stealth elements and are great for getting into hard to access areas and can even access other planes. Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: D8 Class Skills The speedster’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Disable Device (Dex), Escape Artist (Dex), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the speedster. Weapon Proficiency Speedsters are proficient in all simple weapons and all simple armor and shields. In addition, speedsters are proficient in all the weapons the monk class is proficient in which includes the brass knuckles, cestus, club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear and temple sword. Improved Unarmed Strike At 1st level, a speedster gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. A speedster’s attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a speedster may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a speedster striking unarmed. A speedster may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually a speedster’s unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. A speedster’s unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. A speedster also deals more damage with his unarmed strikes than a normal person would, as shown above on the table above. The unarmed damage values listed are for Medium speedsters. A Small speedster deals less damage than the amount given there with his unarmed attacks, while a Large speedster deals more damage as shown below. Evasion At 1st level or higher, a speedster can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If a speedster makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. A helpless speedster does not gain the benefit of evasion. Speed Pool At 2nd level, the speedster gains a speed pool, the source of energy that gives them their amazing speed. The number of points in the speedster's speed pool is equal to half their speedster level + their Dexterity modifier. As long as they have 1 point in their speed pool they will have full access to Fast Movement starting at 3rd level, other wise their Fast Movement decreases by 5 feet. The speed pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. As a free action, a speedster can expend 1 point from the Speed Pool to make an additional unarmed strike at their highest attack. Additionally, a speedster can spend 1 point to make an additional move action up to half their total base speed, as a swift action. Finally, a speedster can expend 1 point to gain a +4 insight bonus on Perception checks for 1 round by tapping into the frequencies and vibrations of their surroundings. A speedster can gain additional powers that consume speed points by selecting certain speedster powers. Speedster Powers As a speedster learns to control their amazing speed, they can learn various new abilities and feats in the form of Speedster Powers. Starting at 2nd level, a speedster gains one new speedster power. They gain an additional speedster power for every 2 levels attained after 2nd. Unless otherwise noted, a speedster cannot select an individual speedster power more than once. A complete list of the speedster powers can be found here: Speedster Powers. Fast Movement At 3rd level, a speedster gains an enhancement bonus to his land speed, as shown on the table above. If a speedster's speed pool has no points in it then this bonus decreases by 5 feet per enhancement bonus. Bonus Feat Starting at 3rd level and every 2 levels thereafter, a speedster may select a bonus feat. These feats must be taken from the following list: Catch Off-Guard, Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows (Snatch Arrow if already taken once), Dodge (Uncanny Dodge if already taken once), Extra Speedster Power, Fast Stealth, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Disarm, Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Improved Trip, Mobility, and Throw Anything. A speedster can select each feat only once unless stated otherwise. Limitless At 20th level, a speedster has perfect control of their speed pool and is no longer bound by the normal laws of physics. Because of their connection to the speed pool they are treated as outsiders wherever they go in the multiverse. Also, at the cost of their entire speed pool, they can travel in time. This can used in a variety of ways including completely redoing a scenario, reviving the dead by returning to the point before they have died, or even visiting distant points in time per GM's discretion (the GM may not allow the player to act out the time travel scenarios and instead inform the player of what their character saw or did). Likewise, this can be used to foretell future events in the hopes of changing them or can completely change past events (saving lives, stopping catastrophes, etc.) via GM's discretion in which case the GM can use a percentage die to determine whether the speedster succeeds in changing a past event or not. In order to time travel the speedster must have at least half their total speed pool or more and must use all that remains to do so which means that they must remain in the other time era until their speed pool is restored. Archetypes Anti-Speedster: The Anti-Speedster uses Negative-Speed to gain it's powers and are evil. They can use their powers to slow others rather than speed themselves and are covered in black electricity.Category:Custom Classes